


The Calm Before

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Existential Angst, Found Family, Gen, Mom Friend Katara (Avatar), Not LOK Compliant, Oh look we found an Ozai whos not a total dick, Overbearing parents and parental figures, The Avatar Spirit is the world spirit, Universe swapping shennanigans, Wan gets to be mysterious and spooky, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: If you could go back and undo the wrongs that were done, would you? Is it best to ignore past mistakes and fabricate an ideal future or fix what is already done?The Gaang get caught up in a mysterious storm while escaping from Azula. The strange, sudden storm tosses the group into a patch of water and they end up in an alternate universe where the one hundred years war never happened.
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	1. The Sea of Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally, /finally/ gotten this to a state I can call complete. But I must say, this will probably be the shortest chapter in the story. lol
> 
> Next chap, we get to see the other universe and ya boi Wan show his face. :D
> 
> Based on my 'The Storm AU' - https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/post/189870014426/the-storm-au  
> I'm sure you've already figured out where the fic title comes from. lol

Zuko panted as he scuttled up to a more secure position in Appa’s saddle. His heart felt like it was going to leap right out of his chest. Why oh why does he keep getting himself into trouble like that? Zuko swallowed his fear, keeping his face stoic. He looked over at Katara, who had grabbed him mid air and saved his life.

“Thanks.” He muttered awkwardly.

Katara gave him a hard look. She almost looked like she _wanted_ to let him fall.

“We still need you to teach Aang firebending.” She said coldly. Unsure of how to respond to that, Zuko put his hands in his lap and looked away. Though he still couldn’t escape the feeling of Katara’s hard, icy gaze.

He looked out, Azula was still falling from their clash. For a moment, Zuko felt his own heart clench. Was this really it? Was this the last of his sister?

If he was truly honest with himself, he didn’t _really_ want his sister to die. Get taken down a peg or two, but not _die_.

As angry as he got at her, he never could bring himself to truly hate her…

“She’s not gonna make it…” He said distantly. However, just on cue, as if to only _prove him wrong_ , Azula shot out to the side propelling herself with her firebending and catching herself on the cliff wall with only her hair clip. Zuko scowled, suddenly feeling foolish for ever feeling bad for her. “Of course she does.” He hissed, looking to the side.

Azula is _perfect_ and _lucky_. Unlike Zuko, she didn’t _need_ help or sympathy.

Appa certainly didn’t dawdle when it came to leaving the Western Air Temple. The beast certainly seemed to be flying as fast as he could, but Azula’s airships remained stubbornly right behind them. Zuko jumped up and knocked back the fireballs that were tossed the group’s way. He did his best to redirect them into the cliffs to maybe trigger a rock slide to slow Azula down. He was certainly successful in triggering a few large boulders to tumble over Azula’s ships. But she continued on, with no regard to her crew’s safety.

Zuko stopped aiming at the cliff sides when one of the men on her ship was nearly crushed by the falling rocks. They took a few sharp turns, using Appa’s better maneuverability to their advantage as they navigated the cliff side. After a particularly hard turn, Zuko nearly flew out of the saddle. Sokka caught him by the waist and dragged him back. He panted and gave Zuko a withering glare.

“ _Sit._ ” He ordered. Zuko huffed and plopped down, his arms crossed. The group kept up the tricky maneuvers until they could no longer see Azula’s ships haunting them.

Sokka sagged in relief.

“Thank goodness that’s over.” He sighed. Sokka nudged Zuko. “Your sister’s really something, huh?” Zuko stared ahead absently.

_What if Azula’s hair clip broke, or didn’t catch the ledge… Could- could she have…_

Sokka nudged him again.

“ _Huh?_ Oh, yeah...” The firebender shrugged. “She’s always been like that.” _Not really, she used to be nicer. Or maybe she just hadn’t decided that she’d hated him yet…_

“But still, the fact that she would so blatantly try to kill you.” Sokka gestured wildly.

“I tried to kill her too.” Zuko said bluntly.

“But have you ever sought her out with the strict intent of killing her?”

Zuko didn’t have an answer for that.

X~X

The ocean spread out before the Gaang as they left the cliff sides and entered open waters.

“So… _Now_ where do we go?” Aang asked, contemplative. His knees were up to his chest. His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he gazed absently at the open horizon.

“I know a place.” Zuko offered.

“Oh, so I guess we should just let you take us wherever you want huh?” Katara sniped.

“Well, I-” Zuko sighed and got very quiet after that.

“Well, I’m sure I can find someplace.” Aang said, twisting around to face his friends. He smiled at them and raised his hands, trying to keep the peace.

“Uhh, guys?” Suki interjected, her voice edging on nervous.

“Yeah Suki-” Sokka cut himself off when he saw Azula’s ships right back where they were before. Right on their tail. Only this time, out in the open ocean, there was _nowhere_ left to hide. Appa groaned, pushing himself to his limits trying to get away.

Just when it seemed that they had escaped Azula, there she was, charging manically forward in an effort to destroy them. Thankfully, this time they were just _barely_ out of fireballing range.

As they continued flying onward they started to notice something strange in the water. It looked like normal sparkling sea from the distance, but as they got closer, the bits of white became more apparent. At first they seemed to be little white blobs, then the Gaang realized to their horror that the “blobs” looked suspiciously like _hands_.

Zuko stared at the strange structures, then his eyes widened as a realization hit him like a saber-toothed moose-lion. He had heard of this phenomenon, back during his ship days. “The Sea of Lost Souls” they called it. It was said that the strange patch of ocean was an amalgamation of cursed spirits. All souls whom had drowned at sea. It drifted along the currents, constantly reaching out, grabbing and clawing at anything within it’s vicinity. Any ships that got caught in the cursed body were torn to shreds, their crews dragged into the depths to join the Sea. He had dismissed it as nothing more than old sailor superstition, but thankfully never encountered it. At least until now.

“What _is_ that?” Katara asked, leaning over the saddle, squinting her eyes. Aang leaned forward too, trying to get a good look.

“It kinda looks like hands…”

“The Sea of Lost Souls.” Zuko said, suppressing a chill. “It’s cursed. We need to fly around.”

“Oh, come on.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes. “It’s most likely just a loose ice patch. We’ll be fine.”

“Sokka, ice can’t travel this far north without melting completely.” Zuko said, becoming increasingly agitated as they drew closer to the cursed patch of water. Sokka just shrugged.

“Still though, _cursed spirits_? Isn’t that a little ridiculous?”

“I mean, it could be coral…” Toph offered.

_She thought back to the strange rock that someone had brought to her parents before. The man called it a coral, he parents paid a decent sum for the thing. It was porous and fairly delicate, when Toph asked about the strange rock, they said that it was purely decorative. They often compared Toph to the thing. To be thought of a window dressing, Toph loathed the idea. She tried to bend the coral, it was hard, it didn’t seem to want to respond. But overall the coral seemed to be a normal rock. She later learned that the coral came from the sea. She wondered if that’s why she it was hard to bend._

Toph pulled herself out of her reverie. “But how would _I_ know?” She passed a hand over her face, grinning defiantly.

“Well, it _does_ look like a patch of corals… If dead ones…” Aang admitted. “But it’s giving me a really ominous feeling. We should really go around…”

He started to turn Appa, when a fire ball stopped him. Azula and her ships had gotten much too close. Changing course now would mean running right into her.

Azula leaned dangerously over the rim of the ship. Her prey so _tantalizingly_ within reach.

Aang looked her in the eyes and shivered. He turned Appa back towards the ‘corals’.

“I think I’ll take my chances with the spirits…”

None of the group, even Zuko could say they disagreed with the decision.

However, as soon as Appa entered the airspace above the creepy ‘corals’, the sky darkened to a vicious red and black. Clouds spiraled in, the clear sky suddenly taken over by the billowing, ominous black clouds. A powerful gale started up, shoving Azula and her ships back. Aang and Appa fought against the building monsoon, but the surging winds were quickly proving to be too powerful for the airbending duo. Slowly, but surely the enraged winds beat them down closer and closer to the sea. Appa strained and fought to control the air streaming violently around him. But it seemed as if some other force was controlling the winds. Bending it as to force the group closer and closer to the cursed sea. Eventually the force of the supernatural storm became too much and the bison flopped bonelessly into the waiting claws of the corals.

The bison groaned and struggled as the corals tangled themselves into his fur, dragging him further into the watery abyss. The Gaang all clung onto one another as the corals latched onto their clothes and hair. They pulled desperately away from the cursed sea-dwellers, but to no avail. For their delicate looks, the strange structures had an iron grip. Aang tried to use his bending to create a bubble of air as the water got deeper, but the corals had both his arms. He couldn’t bend.

Toph wanted to try and use her bending against the creepy corals, but as soon as the latched onto her, she knew. Just one touch and she already knew.

_These aren’t rocks._

Appa made one last ditch effort to break out of the coral’s embrace, but his strength had waned too much. The lack of breath under the waves was becoming too much for him. He closed his eyes, going limp.

The water began to spiral around the Gaang, they all held on as best they could, but they couldn’t breathe. The funneling water pulled them all down further as one by one they began to drift out of consciousness. It seemed this was the end, taken down not by the Fire Nation or the Fire Lord himself, but by a cursed patch of angry, lost spirits.

Only, if only, Aang could still access the avatar state. Out of all times, he really could use the Avatar Spirit’s help now…

As if the universe heard Aang’s silent plea, one of the corals scratched the Air Nomad’s scar. He shot up, energy running through him anew. His conscious thought continued to fade as the familiar white of the avatar state burned through his vision. Aang passed out completely as semi-familiar voices filled his head. His eyes and tattoos glowed brilliantly as the corals turned to long bony white hands of spirits with elongated, screaming faces. The spirits released him and he slammed his fists together, a bubble of cosmic energy swirled around and engulfed him and his friends. The energy spread into the water and it turned from water to a glittering show of the greater cosmos, spiraling all around them. The spirits released the rest Gaang and their bison, letting the group drift further down into the cosmic spiral, to an uncertain fate.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and the rest of the Gaang finally awaken.
> 
> But things seem off, firstly the Fire Nation being nice, and apparently the Air Nomads are still around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, updating this fic? More likely than you think.
> 
> We get our first taste of the weird alternate world where the war doesn't happen, and the Gaang starts to realize how deep in spirit do-do they are.

Colors are spinning, twisting, coiling and billowing all around. The cosmos spin and twirl all around Aang, as he can do nothing but stare, wide-eyed. Slowly, the colors start to fade, vanishing into an infinite black, leaving only the twinkling light of the distant stars. Then, they slowly blink out, Aang reaches out, but the stars slowly fade away and the void is all that remains.

The young airbender’s eyes shoot open. A sudden surge through his being. Despite his racing heart, he is only _barely_ coherent. Someone is urging him awake, but in his groggy state he can barely make out their face or voice. They just seem, blue and blurry. He tries to call out the name of his waterbending companion, but his voice is even more tired than him. So he only manages a bare mumble.

The unknown person continues to shake and prod him, so Aang forces himself up. He rubs his eyes and looks around, but the strange figure is nowhere to be seen. He blinks a few times, he was certain that someone was trying to wake him up. He chalks it up to the inherent strangeness of his nature as the Avatar.

_Though, he’s rarely been so unable to explain or figure out his own quirks…_

“Oh, goodness, you’re finally awake.”

Someone clad in red has rushed over to him, at first Aang assumes that it’s Zuko. But Zuko’s not an _older woman_. A ringing fills his head as he’s unable to listen to the words that fall from the woman’s mouth. She’s touching him, but he can barely feel it as he looks past her. All of his friends are unconscious and lying in cots. The interior of the ship is bathed in reds, the Fire Nation insignia boldly displayed.

_Fire Nation._

They’d been _captured_ by the Fire Nation.

Aang was sure that if his chakra wasn’t blocked from being killed, he would have went into the _avatar state_ from the shock alone. He became vaguely aware that he was hyperventilating.

He had failed _again_.

He failed the world once.

He failed the world twice.

Now, he’d messed up his last chance to make things right.

Honestly, _someone else_ should have been the Avatar. He’s only a _kid_. He isn’t meant for this, he should have known he wouldn’t be able to save the world.

There was a light pressure of a hand on his shoulder, someone saying something. In a panic he sent a gust of wind into them. The Fire Nation woman hit the wall with a loud sound, falling limply over. He winced, and found little relief in her groan of pain.

Aang swallowed and took a deep breath. _No_. It’s not over. _Not yet,_ he still has time to make things right. His thoughts continue to race, but he uses the techniques the monks taught him to steady his mind. He looks over at his friends, they’re all out cold. He grimaces, he can’t carry all of them, he may be the Avatar, but he’s only _one person_.

Though, it may be better to leave them behind. As the lesson with the guru had taught him, he needed to leave his earthly concerns behind. His duty as Avatar was more important.

And besides, his friends we strong, they can protect themselves.

Or at least he _hoped_.

Swaying, he gets to his feet and shambles over to the door frame, gripping on the edge. He tosses one more look back at Katara. He’s reminded of the catacombs.

“I’m sorry, Katara…” He pulls his eyes away and pushes down the hall, keeping as light and stealthy as he can manage in his unsteady state. He dips behind an edge as some guards pass by, chatting idly. He could feel his consciousness slipping, Aang struggled to keep himself together. Suddenly he noticed a bit of blue in the edge of his vision. He looked up, the figure from before was gesturing for him to follow it. He obliged, squinting slightly as he tried to make the figure out. It was a man, slightly shaggy looking with about shoulder length hair. Though, no matter how hard Aang tried to adjust his vision, the man remained a hazy blue. His details lost in the lack of clarity in his projection.

Usually the spirits Aang encountered were much more _vivid_ , but this one seemed to faint… so _far away_ …

He wondered why.

The spirit stopped, and Aang nearly walked right through him. He turned around, giving the young airbender a smile that reminded him of his own before vanishing. Aang looks at the hatch in front of him, it lead to the outside, a way to escape. He put all of his strength into turning and pushing it. It gives a loud squeak as it starts to give and suddenly he hears the pounding steps of several approaching guards. He tries to open it quickly, but his arms are tiring out much too fast and the guards have already reached him.

So a fight it is then.

He turns around, he’s going to face this. He owes the world at least _that_.

The guards take defensive stances, Aang manages to throw a weak gust of air before the void consumes him completely.

X~X

Red fills Aang’s vision as the world fades back in. The whole world looks like it’s painted in _blood_.

( _And it may well have been…_ )

The ceiling is spinning. Aang feels as though he should get up, but the world is spinning to fast. He can’t even lift his head without feeling like he’s going to keel over.

However, in the sea of crimson, there is a spot of blue. His gaze drifts over to the spirit, who seems to be watching him. Aang notes that it’s the same spirit from before. He lays a gentle hand on Aang.

“ _Take it easy, you’re safe._ ” He said.

Aang blinks a few times. He _swears_ he’s heard that voice before. Buried somewhere deep in his consciousness. But along with the familiarity, there’s a _comfort_. A sort of warmth that comes with the sound. He feels almost compelled to just implicitly trust the spirit, like he knows him from _somewhere_.

Or sometime long ago…

“Who are you?” The boy manages.

The spirit just smiled and faded away.

“Ah, so you’re finally awake.”

Aang stiffened as he heard the unfamiliar voice. His eyes drifted over to the source. A woman clad in red, black hair, copper eyes, sharp Fire features unmistakable. Aang narrowed his eyes at her, forcing himself up, sitting against the wall so he didn’t have to look up at her from a lying position.

She raised a slight brow at this, her face remained neutral as she calmly approached. “Is there any particular reason you attacked my medic? She was only doing her job.”

( _Aang was certain that the people who burned the temples were only doing their jobs-_

No, he shouldn’t think that way. There’s no good reason to attack a healer.)

He looked aside guiltily. “I… freaked out a little… I’m sorry.”

“That’s quite alright, I’m _not_ angry with you.”

Aang looked at the woman, unable to hide his shock.

She raised a brow. “Well, anyway, I suppose it’s not surprising you’d have a negative reaction. We found you poor kids floating out in open waters. I’m guessing something bad must’ve happened for you poor kids to have ended up that way.” She sat down beside him. “If it’s not too much, I would like to know what happened to you. Did someone attack you? Were you caught up in a storm? Or at least if there are any others, if anyone else is out there I need to know so we can send a rescue party.”

Aang was taken aback. The _Fire Nation_ of all people showing kindness and hospitality? No, this must be some kind of trick. He might be a kid, but he wasn’t _born yesterday_.

Aang narrowed his eyes, drawing away from the woman. “Look, I’m a peaceful person, but I’m not _stupid_. Whatever trick you’re trying to pull, it isn’t going to work. I appreciate you saving me and my friends lives, but I know what the Fire Nation is capable of and I’m not going to fall for any tricks, so you can stop _pretending_ to be on my side.”

The woman looked genuinely confused. “What are you talking about?”

Aang felt a chill, but pressed on. “ _The war_. The one that’s been raging for over a century. The Fire Nation has been after world domination for a long time now, and they wiped out my people as a way of achieving that. They’ve declared the Avatar as an enemy of the state-”

“Woah, woah, _woah_. Are you feeling alright?” Aang flinched as the woman touched a hand to his forehead. “I think being out at sea might’ve scrambled your brains a bit. Firstly, what war? The world has been at peace for the past hundred years, even with the Avatar’s continued absence…” Aang kept his face even, but felt a stab of shock at that. “And speaking of the Avatar, why would they be an enemy of the state? The last Avatar, Roku, was a _hero_ and beloved friend of the Fire Lord. Also, the Air Nomads are _fine_ , no one attacked them.”

“Alright then, prove it.”

“Huh?”

“Show me living airbenders, and I’ll believe you.”

The woman shrugged. “Alright, we’re pretty close to the Western Air Temple, so we’ll drop you off over there, is that acceptable?”

Aang nodded. “I can live with that.” He felt hesitant to believe the woman, but deep, deep inside, he so desperately didn’t want to be the last airbender. He’d seen the _desolation_ with his own eyes, coming back after what only felt like a few days to find only dust and ash- _It had hurt more than anyone could possibly imagine._

He’d keep his guard up, he wasn’t naive enough to simply trust this woman at her word. After all, it wouldn’t be the first deceitful trap lain by the Fire Nation to capture an airbender.

But if what she was saying were true, then…

_He’d have much bigger concerns._

X~X

Aang sat silent and still as a stone sentinel. His eyes remained focused on his friends. They were still out cold. Though, his mind wandered.

The woman, who later introduced herself as Captain Zura, was very hospitable for someone part of the Fire Nation navy. And the things she was saying- It just didn’t add up. He had seen for himself what the Fire Nation did to his people, but the look on Zura’s face when he said that.

She seemed genuinely horrified by even the idea of it. And if she really was just trying to trick him, _why_? They could have easily killed them all and been done with it. Sure, Aang would reincarnate. But by the time his successor was able to do anything beyond waddle around uselessly, it would have been far to late to stop the Fire Nation.

As absurd and impossible as the alternative seemed, he also wanted to believe the best in people. That Zura was genuinely telling the truth. Even if it meant he had a _much_ bigger mystery on his hands.

He gave a heavy sigh and ran his hands over his face.

_Why did being Avatar have to be so complicated?_

His head snapped up, a light touch on his shoulder dragging him from his thoughts.

“ _You really should eat something._ ” The strange spirit man said, gesturing to the food Zura had left for him.

Aang furrowed his brows. “I know…” He felt a gentle rubbing motion on his back.

“ _Come on, kid. You need to take care of yourself. Can’t save the world on an empty stomach!_ ” The spirit gave a playful wink.

Aang couldn’t help but feel a little lighter after that. He started to reach for the food but stopped. “Wait… You never told me who you are.” He made a face. “Just who are you, exactly? You seem familiar but I can’t quite place it… Did I know you in a past life?”

The spirit chuckled. “ _Get some food and water into you, and I’ll give up my identity. How’s that sound?_ ” He asked with a slight grin.

( _Again, that face it felt so familiar, especially the grin, he could practically feel it on his own face..._ )

“Deal.” He grabbed some of the food and hesitantly bit into it. While he wasn’t completely ready to trust Zura, he had this instinct deep inside that this spirit wouldn’t betray him. As good as the food tasted, he still felt very weak. He could only get a few bites in before his arms started to ache again. He rested them for a few moments before gulping down the water from it’s dish.

Once he was done, he laid back, eyelids starting to feel heavy again. He looked over his friends, and noticed the spirit also looking at them quite wistfully.

“ _You really care about them, don’t you?_ ”

“They’re my _family_.” He looked down slightly, clenching his fists. Chakras and Avatar-ness be damned. “I wouldn’t give them for the _world_.”

The spirit gave a short chuckle. “ _Good choice kid._ ” He slapped an arm around Aang’s shoulders, but being a spirit it really only felt like a layer of heavy air had landed on him. “ _The name’s Wan, by the way._ ” Aang looked at Wan, who gave him a warm smile. _“I was the very first Avatar._ ”

Aang looked over, shocked by the sudden revelation. “Hey wait-!”

But Wan was gone.

X~X

Aang continued his watch over his friends. It had been at least a day, and no sign they were waking up. He held onto hope in his heart, but it didn’t stop the creeping anxious thoughts from getting in. He kept his eyes set on them, even as sleep kept pulling him, dragging him closer and closer to the edge of his consciousness.

His eyes slipped closed without him realizing it.

…

“Ugh… where am I? What happened… Aang!”

The boy was jolted awake by Katara’s sudden embrace.

“Katara...?” He asked sleepily. He wrapped his arms around the girl. He felt the cool, solid embrace of the waterbending girl. His heart lept. “Katara! You’re awake!” The amount of relief he felt in that moment, could only be rivaled by the moment he was reunited with his spiritual guide and best friend, Appa.

Katara pulled back, concern twisting her soft features. “Aang, what happened? Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?” She looked around for a source of water. “Did we get captured?”

Aang looked over his strange assortment of friends and mentors. They were stiff, anxious, waiting for soldiers to come pouring in on them. Aang let out a heavy sigh. “I-I’m not entire sure what happened, but… We weren’t really _captured_. We were rescued.”

Sokka relaxed a bit. “Oh, did we get picked up by a captured ship? Did Dad find us again?”

“No, the captain and her crew are decidedly Fire Nation.”

Zuko crossed his arms, face twisted in confusion. “Are they traitors or deserters?”

Aang chuckled nervously. “You see that’s the part _I_ can’t quite figure out- The captain, Zura, seemed to be completely unaware of the war. I talked to her and she was genuinely appalled by the idea.”

“You’re _joking_.” Toph said. “You’ve got to be joking.” She grit her teeth, glaring at nothing, toes curling against the steel of the ship. “I was heavily sheltered by my parents and even I knew about the war.” She blew a lock of hair out of her face. “Even the people of Ba Sing Se knew about the war, they were just too _intimidated_ to talk or _brainwashed_!”

“You don’t think-” Katara started.

“Azula may have the Dai Li on her side now, but I think they’d wait until the war was _actually_ over before doing that.” Sokka said.

“She must’ve been lying.” Zuko said. “She’s trying to lure us into a trap.” He muttered something about his sister under his breath.

“Yeah, but _why_?” Sokka asked. Everyone looked at him. “No seriously, why go through all the effort? We were already unconscious and at their mercy, why not just kill us when they had the chance? They had the Avatar, their sworn enemy and only thing in between them and victory. Why not just kill him?”

“Because Aang would just be reborn, _duh_!” Toph retorted.

“Actually, Toph, Sokka is right.” Aang said.

“Wait, _Sokka_ is right?”

“ _I am_? Err, I mean- of course I am.”

“By the time that my successor is old enough to do anything more than crawl around, babble, and splash water- The Fire Nation will have likely won the war.”

“No. They _will_ have won. It’ll be a complete game over.” Zuko said grimly. He noticed the Gaang looking at him. He looked away awkwardly. “My Father- _The Fire Lord_ plans on using the comet to raze the Earth Kingdom. By the time the next Avatar is strong enough to face him, it’ll be _well past_ too late.”

The group sat in a grim silence, contemplating their options. Aang could feel his chest tighten. He wasn’t ready to face Ozai, he knew he wasn’t ready to face Ozai-

But if he didn’t, Ozai would finally finish what his grandfather had started.

Then again, if he did face him, he’d probably die and Ozai would finish what his grandfather had started _anyway_ -

Katara put a comforting arm around Aang shoulder, smiling at him.

“Thanks, Katara.”

“It still doesn’t make any sense!” Toph said stubbornly. “Unless someone hit some kind of magical undo switch on the war, there’s no reason for the Fire Nation to make such an abrupt change.”

“But it makes even less sense to let us live and leave us free to roam about when they had us at their mercy. Especially when they're at the cusp of total victory.”

“Well, Zura said she’s taking us to the Western Air Temple. If she’s telling the truth, you guys will get to meet real live airbenders.” Aang took a breath. “And if not, we’ll face Azula, Ozai, and the Fire Nation together.”

X~X

The Gaang were practically glued together for the few days it took to reach the Western Air Temple. Packed together like a herd of catdeer, or a school of fish. They warily watched Captain Zura and her crew like prey staring down circling predators.

The adults attempted to press the kids for details on how they ended up at sea, but for the most part, they were tight lipped. The most they would share was that they had gotten caught in a storm.

Unsure how to act around a suddenly, non-hostile Fire Nation, the Gaang mostly kept to their usual habits. They would glare at the crew, refused to talk or interact with them, and generally gave them a wide berth.

Zuko in particular found himself slipping into his his usual sneaky habits. He eavesdropped on the crew regularly. The things he learned… _troubled him_.

“I can’t believe we’re so _lucky_.” One crewman said to another, in between bites of his spicy teriyaki pig-chicken with rice. Zuko did his best to ignore the way the smell made his mouth water. “We found the _Prince_! He’d been missing for three years and we finally found him!”

Zuko’s heart nearly stopped.

 _Three years_?

He returned home less than a month ago!

“And don’t forget the Southern Water Prince and Princess, and the Beifong kid.”

“Really, the only odd one out is that Air Nomad kid, but then again I don’t think pirates discriminate, they’ll take anyone. Greedy bastards.”

_Pirates?_

Must be the Captain’s theory/explanation.

“I wonder if we’ll get promoted? I mean Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa have been worried sick ever since their son vanished that fateful day.”

Zuko could practically feel his heart thudding in his ears.

 _Prince_ Ozai?

So his father never became Fire Lord?

Next thing, they’ll be saying that the Agni Kai-

“I wonder what happened to his face, though… Seems like a really nasty scar.”

“Probably the pirates. I mean, _who else_ would be cruel enough to attack a _child_ like that.”

Zuko peeled away, his homeland, his _family_ wanted him back. They had been _missing_ him.

His _Father_ wanted him.

He thought he was gonna be _sick_.

While he recovered his senses, Aang approached him.

“We’re here.” He said, a finality in his tone.

The Gaang clumped together, moving as a solid unit as they ascended into the blinding light of the day.

Zuko blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, as he was sure he was seeing double.

Appa was gently butting heads with another bison, his eyes closed in contentment as he finally got a chance to interact with another of his kind.

Though even that couldn’t have prepared Zuko for the sight that greeted him next. The blood froze in his veins as he looked up to see a few nuns, all dressed in Air Nomad garb, with the distinctive blue arrows marking their bodies, and even gentle grey eyes.

“So you must be the lost children Zura sent the hawk about. You wanted to meet us?” A nun asked gently. She gave a light giggle. “I can assure you all that we’re all fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I post things! Feel free to send me asks about my AUs and stuff- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
